The PCP 3 is specifically designed to connect to a 4-inch (10-cm) Memjet printhead 2. The printhead 2 is used as a page-width printer, producing a 4-inch wide printed image without having to be moved. Instead, paper 20 is printed on as it moves past the printhead 2, as shown in FIG. 4.